A Normal Day in Kohnoha
by Linali-chan
Summary: No parings! Just team seven- Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi! On a mission! Note: This was written for a school assignment Sakura finds an interesting rock on the ground, but discards it at the sight of Sasuke; was that really the right thing to do?


A Normal Day in Kohnoha

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!

"Ah!" Sakura screamed when she tripped over a rock on the ground.

"Hey, Naruto, what _is _this?" Sakura questioned as she picked up the rock that she had tripped over; holding it out in her hand. It was a course looking rock that wasn't perfectly round, and was a shade of a dark crimson.

"Huh?" Naruto dumbly responded. "It's a rock, Sakura-chan,"

Sakura rolled her eyes, and tried to tolerate Naruto's bluntness.

"I already _know_ that!"

"Its granite," Sasuke answered as he walked over to his fellow team mates.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura euphorically greeted, as she threw the rock carelessly to one side.

"Hen," Sasuke clammily responded as he walked over to Naruto and whacked him on the head. "Where's Kakashi?" Sasuke grimly asked.

"Ouch," Naruto grimaced as he glared daggers at Sasuke. "Don't know. Kakashi-sensei's always like this,"

"Yeah," Sakura started as she lazily swung some of her kunai. "Kakashi-sensei really should be here by now, we have a _mission_ today too."

"Its only B rank, Sakura," Sasuke reminded as he leaned against a tree.

"Ah, sorry I'm late!" Kakashi apologized as he popped out of nowhere. "I sort of forgot that we changed our meeting spot today….."

"Liar!" Naruto and Sakura shouted as Kakashi stood there with one hand behind his sky-scraper silver hair, trying to think of better excuses.

"Besides, everyone knows that they've been working on the trestles for the bridge for a long time, Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke replied as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Ah, well how about I treat the three of you to ramen at Ichiraku's?" Kakashi suggested, knowing that Naruto was sure to agree.

"Yes! Free ramen, let's go!" Naruto joyfully yelled as he jumped up from his bored sitting position.

"Ramen?" Sasuke asked as his eye started to slightly twitch, his voice lined with repugnance. "I _hate _ramen."

"Oh, come on now, Sasuke I'm sure they have a tomato-flavoured ramen," Kakashi beamed as team seven (them) started walking towards Ichiraku's.

"Fine……." Sasuke sighed as he gave in.

"Ya!" Naruto yelled as he leaped up into the air.

"Wow, you seem really euphoric today, Naruto," Sakura commented, as she walked with Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei.

"Yeah, and Sasuke's as clammy as ever!" Naruto childishly replied as he stuck out his tongue before running off.

"I am not!" Sasuke hollered back.

"Arigato, itadakimasu!" the four of them cheered as they tore their chopsticks apart and started to eat their ramen.

"Ah!" Sasuke coughed as his face turned a bitter façade.

"What's the matter, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura worriedly asked as she poured him some green tea.

"This ramen tastes acrid!" Sasuke bitterly spat, as he accepted the tea Sakura had given him, and gulped it down.

"Well, that's because not many people order tomato-flavoured ramen, Sasuke," Naruto noted as he slurped up his ramen.

"Would you like some of my ramen, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura helpfully suggested as she lightly pushed the bowl closer to Sasuke.

"I'll be fine, Sakura. Thanks for helping though; but I'm undeterred." Sasuke determinedly answered.

"Okay, if you're sure." Sakura replied as she began winding her noodles between her chopsticks. "Oh yeah, Kakashi-sensei, are we going to begin our mission after we finish eating?"

"Yes we are," Kakashi answered smiling under his mask. "We're going to a gorge, to find a rock. So remember to bring lots of kunais and shurikens."

"A _rock_?" the three rookie shinobi's sweat dropped. Their mission was to find a _rock_? This was supposed to be a B rank mission to!

"What type of rock?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Hmm? I think the hokage said it was a dark red in colour, rough and course. Ah! I know it's called granite." Kakashi answered as he finished off his ramen.

"Granite?" Naruto and Sasuke exclaimed as they spit out their teas. They both turned to look at Sakura.

"Hehe….." Sakura nervously chuckled as she slid off her stool.

"It's a very rare gem from what I've heard," Kakashi added still oblivious to what was going on around him. "They say that there's only one in our whole village!"

"SAKURA!" Naruto and Sasuke screamed.

END

Author's End Note: This was written for a school assignment, and basically and is, utter crack and pointless. haha, thanks for reading anyways! Review? pleassee!


End file.
